


Pose study

by Irusu



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: A quick study using a pose from a recent Kickstarter by Senshi-Stock and Sinned-Angel-Stock. The feel of this pose seemed to work with these two.





	Pose study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A quick study using a pose from a recent Kickstarter by Senshi-Stock and Sinned-Angel-Stock. The feel of this pose seemed to work with these two.


End file.
